The invention relates, generally, to plasma generation techniques.
More precisely, the invention relates to a high-voltage resonator-amplifier for radiofrequency ignition system usable in an internal combustion engine, this resonator-amplifier comprising at least two electrodes, a coil arranged in forward alignment relative to the electrodes in relation to a longitudinal axis, and linking means holding the coil and the electrodes in a fixed relative position.
A resonator-amplifier of this type, generally dubbed “spark plug coil”, is in particular known to the person skilled in the art through patent FR 2 859 869.
In so far as spark plug coils are mounted in the cylinder head of the engine, their structure is heavily conditioned by the structure of this cylinder head.
The shape of the cylinder head as well as the free spaces made available therein are therefore crucial parameters to be taken into account in the design of these spark plug coils.
Now, not only are today's cylinder heads divided into two types, depending on whether they do or do not comprise an access well for the ignition spark plug, but also the diameter of the access wells is tending to decrease for cylinder heads of the second type.
Hence, the adaptation to these new conditions of use of spark plug coils of tubular shape as described and illustrated in the above-mentioned patent is becoming increasingly tricky.